Soul Eater
by Viih
Summary: Pequenas histórias do dia-a-dia dos personagens de Soul Eater .:Contém yaoi e yuri:.
1. Escuro

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence Ç-Ç mas eu uso os pernosagens mesmo assim u.u**

* * *

**

**Escuro**

- Patty, eu estou com medo.

A mais nova sorriu. Sabia que a irmã tinha medo do escuro. E isso não era de agora. Ela sempre teve. E sempre acontecia a mesma coisa.

Não que ela não gostasse. Ela _adorava_ aquilo, aliás.

- Quer dormir aqui comigo?

A outra murmurou um "sim" e arrastou-se para a cama da outra.

- Trate de dormir agora, ok?

- Obrigada, nee-chan.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo.

Liz riu. Era _ela_ que devia dizer isso.

- Não sou muito forte. Você é que me protege, não é?

Patty riu.

E Liz deu um beijo na testa de Patty antes de abraçá-la.

* * *

As irmãs Thompson são tão fofas :3

Estou tão viciada em Soul Eater que fiz essa fic. E, se depender da minha imaginação, vão ter muitos capítulos, hohoho #-#

Reviews?


	2. Enfermaria

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater não me pertence Ç-Ç mas eu uso os pernosagens mesmo assim u.u**

* * *

**

**Enfermaria**

- Não acredito que temos que correr por esse local _assimétrico_...

Kid estava reclamando há uma hora. Black Star não agüentava mais.

- Será que não poderia ser mais simétrico não? E, aliás...

Antes que pudesse continuar a frase, tropeçou. Black Star parou e estendeu a mão para o outro.

- Vamos, eu te levo na enfermaria.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou.

Black Star pegou Kid no colo e saiu correndo para a enfermaria.

O que eles não esperavam era que o doutor Franken Stein e Death Scythe lá.

Seria normal se eles não estivessem próximos. Próximos _demais_.

Se eles não fossem tão inocentes, teriam a certeza de que os dois estavam se _agarrando_.

Então Black Star resolveu sair dali e voltar em outra hora.

* * *

Hohohoho #-#

Sutil (?) yaoi entre o Stein e o Scythe #¬#

Convenhamos, eles ficam muito bem juntos ;D

Reviews?


	3. Ioiô

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertençe, mas eu acho que todo já sabia disso .-.

* * *

**Ioiô**

- _Nee_, Maka... O que é isso? – Perguntou Blair, com algo na mão.

- É um ioiô.

- _Oh_... E pra que serve?

De repente, até a janela parecia mais interessante do que essa conversa para Maka.

- Você o joga, depois ele volta para você.

- Assim? – Perguntou jogando o ioiô no chão.

Maka olhou incrédula para a outra.

- Não, sua besta!

- Ai, desculpa! – Pegou o ioiô do chão.

- Tanto faz...

Blair deu um sorrisinho.

- Então... Será que é _assim_?

Jogou o brinquedo em Maka, que deu a volta na mesma, logo então voltando para Blair.

Por um momento achou que a outra havia colocado alguma magia estranha naquele brinquedo.

- _Ah_...

Pelo visto, aquilo era _muito melhor_ do que a janela.

* * *

Acho que nunca mais verei um ioiô como antes o.o

Reviews?


	4. Casa

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater e seus personagens não me pertencem. Não que eu achasse que fosse... COFCOF. (?)**

* * *

**

**Casa**

- Então essa é a sua casa? – O outro fez "sim" com a cabeça. – Combina com você... – Comentou sarcasticamente.

- O quê você quer dizer com isso? – Irritou-se. – Minha casa é perfeitamente _simétrica_!

Black Star riu. Kid era assim mesmo.

E ele gostava do jeito de ser do outro.

- Quer subir?

- Nem precisa perguntar!

E ambos subiram rindo.

O que não sabiam era que duas irmãs _curiosas_ os observavam.

- Liz... Porque _toda _vez que esse garoto vem aqui eles fazem_ tanto barulho_?

- Acredite... Você _não_ quer saber.

* * *

Kyahahaha! xD

Me diverti escevendo esse cap :D

Achei que algo estava faltando, então acrescentei a fala da Patty e da Liz. Ficou perfeito #-#

Reviews?


	5. Cabelo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence .-. não que ninguém saiba. (?)**

* * *

**

**Cabelo**

- Seu cabelo é tão bonito, Tsubaki-chan... – Maka disse enquanto passava seus dedos entre os cabelos de Tsubaki.

- Obrigada, Maka-chan! – Sorriu.

Maka observou a outra. Como ela sorria, observou a cor de sua pele, seus cabelos, seus olhos...

- Você é tão bonita... – Sussurrou. E notou que Tsubaki corava. – E fica mais bonita ainda quando fica corada assim!

- Ah... – Não sabia o que responder. Maka aproximou-se, beijando sua bochecha.

E Tsubaki teve certeza de que naquele momento não era necessário usar palavras.

* * *

Nyan, uma curtinha :D

De um certo modo, elas até que são fofinhas :3

Obrigada pelos reviews! \o/

Ah... reviews? ':D (?)


	6. Cobaia

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater e seus personagens não me pertencem. Não que isso seja novidade.

* * *

**Cobaia**

Olhou para os dois lados antes de poder caminhar normalmente no corredor.

Ele estava ficando paranóico? Sim, estava.

Mas era por um bom motivo. Death Scythe estava fugindo daquele _doutor estranho_.

- _Oh_... Mas o que temos aqui? – Disse Stein. Scythe ficou paralisado. – Por acaso está se escondendo de mim? – Perguntou, com um falso tom de tristeza.

- N-não, imagina! Por que você acha isso? – Foi indo para trás, até bater na parede.

- Por nada. – Foi chegando mais perto, então sussurrou na orelha do outro. – Se você não tiver nada para fazer, que tal ser minha_ cobaia_?

Pensou um pouco. Até que ser cobaia de Stein não era _tão_ ruim assim.

- Claro, por que não?

* * *

SteinxScythe #-#

É... Acho que é isso .-.

Ah, se alguém tiver idéia de par, pode falar, viu? Aceito sujestões :D

Reviews?


	7. Simetria

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence. Não que isso seja novidade...**

* * *

**

**Simetria**

-_ Nee_ Kid, o que você está fazendo, exatamente? – Black Star perguntou meio incerto do que o outro estava fazendo.

- Isso não é óbvio? – Respondeu, como se o que ele estava fazendo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Estou deixando seus braços _simétricos_.

Black Star não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Kid olhou-o como se ele fosse alguém que havia fugido do hospício.

- HAHAHAHAHA! E como você vai fazer isso?

Kid não respondeu, apenas mostrou os utensílios que _provavelmente_ ele iria usar para desenhar uma estrela no outro ombro dele. Pegou uma régua e uma caneta, e quando se aproximou, Black Star disse:

- E quem disse que _Eu_ deixei você fazer isso? – Afastou-se do outro, como se aquilo que ele estava segurando fosse algum objeto de tortura.

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso, mas depois largou os objetos. Aproximou-se do outro, dando-lhe um selinho.

-... Tudo bem, você me convenceu. – Suspirou, derrotado. Notou a expressão alegre de Death the Kid. – Mas vê se não usa uma caneta permanente.

Kid riu.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou.

* * *

Nya... Muito obrigada a todos que estão mandando reviews! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando! ^^

Entonces (?), Black Star x Death the Kid, sujestão dada pela **NostalgicFantasy**-san :D

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo e me desculpem pela demora x.x

Sugestões de casais são muito bem-vindas! #-#

Até a próxima! (?)


	8. Presente

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater não me pertence, mas isso é algo óbvio. (?)**

* * *

**

**Presente**

- M-mas, Kid-kun... Eu não sei lidar com isso! – Disse Chrona, segurando um pacotinho rosa, dado por Death the Kid.

- Tudo bem, Chrona! – Disse, sorrindo. – É só você aceitar o meu humilde presente _simétrico_. – a última palavra ele disse como se aquela palavra fosse algo divino.

Hesitante, Chrona abriu o pacotinho. Sorriu ao ver um pequeno colar em formato de 'X', prateado, lá dentro.

- Obrigada, Kid-kun! – Sorriu. – Mas... Eu não tenho nenhum presente para te dar em troca... Desculpe-me.

- Não tem problema. – Sorriu. – Posso dar uma idéia? – Chegou mais perto, enquanto sussurrava.

- S-sim. – Seu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho de vergonha. – O que é? – Perguntou.

- Você me permite...? – Falou tão baixo que se Chrona não tivesse bons ouvidos não conseguiria acreditar no que o garoto havia dito.

Mas, antes mesmo de poder responder, Kid beijou-a na bochecha, e logo após saiu, dando um "tchauzinho" com a mão e indo se juntar as irmãs Thompson.

Chrona ficou totalmente vermelha, mas tinha um sorriso bobo na cara. Olhou para o presente, tirou-o do pacotinho e colocou-o em si.

- É muito bonito... – Sussurrou alegre.

- Tire esse sorriso bobo do rosto, Chrona! – Ragnarök apareceu, dando-lhe eu soco na cabeça.

- Ai! – Massageou o local que fora atingido. – Eu não sei lidar com isso... – Mas não tirou o sorriso.

* * *

Oi, pessoas!

Estou muito feliz por vocês terem deixado reviews e verem que estão gostando! Muito obrigada pelas sugestões de casais! Elas são sempre bem-vindas!

**Misha Ten** deu a sugestão do casal _ChronaxKid_.

Até a próxima! :D (Reviews são bem-vindas :X #morre# /ignore)


	9. Filme

**Disclaimer:** Isso é algo óbvio, mas é bom ressaltar que Soul Eater e seus personagens noa me pertencem D:**

* * *

**

**Filme**

- Ei, Chrona! – Disse Maka. – Você quer assistir um filme lá em casa?

- Fui convidada para ir à casa de alguém... – Murmurou. – Não sei como lidar com isso...

- Então, você quer ou não? – Perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ah... Eu... Sim, eu quero! – Sorriu de volta.

Escolheram um filme, e logo foram assistir. Chrona sentiu alguém olhando para ela.

- Maka-chan, por que você está olhando para mim? Não sei lidar... – Foi interrompida.

- Você é muito bonitinha. – Disse mais para si mesma do que para a outra.

Chrona corou. São rosto parecia um pimentão.

- E fica mais fofa envergonhada! – Sorriu.

- Não sei lidar com isso! – Levou as mãos ao rosto, numa tentativa de escondê-lo.

Maka riu enquanto tirava as mãos de Chrona do lugar que estavam. Chegou perto, hesitando, e beijou a testa da outra.

- É só sorrir. – Voltou sua atenção ao filme.

- T-Tudo bem... – Mas não conseguiu concentrar-se no filme. Tocou o local onde Maka havia lhe beijado e sorriu.

* * *

Aeaeaeaea -q

Pessoas, estou muito feliz mesmo de ver que vocês estão gostando! #-#

E para as pessoas que estão mandando sugestões de casais: Muito obrigada! Elas são sempre bem-vindas e podem deixar que vou dar um jeito de escrever de todos os casais que cada um sugeriu (mesmo se noa for na ordem de sugestão -q)

**Beyond Berry** deu a sugestão do casal _MakaxChrona_ :D

Até a próxima! o/ [reviews são bem-vindas xD #morre# /ésóignorar'-']


	10. Brinquedo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater&personagens (?) não me pertencem. Pena u-u (?)'**

* * *

**

**Brinquedo**

Eruka _sabia_. Ela sempre _soube_.

Sabia que Medusa a utilizava como se fosse um mero brinquedo, por uma simples e pura diversão. Sabia que na realidade seus sentimentos _nunca_ foram recíprocos, e Medusa a utilizava, pois não podia tê-lo.

Eruka tinha _raiva_. Ela sempre teve _raiva_.

Raiva daquele homem. Pois era por causa dele que ela sabia que Medusa nunca iria sentir a mesma coisa que ela sentia, pois essa estava perdida demais em seu mundo, pensando _apenas_ naquele homem, para sequer _notá-la_. Porque sentia raiva ao ver o quão _obcecada_ por aquele homem Medusa estava.

Eruka tinha _medo_. Sempre teve _medo_.

Medo de que algum dia Medusa não precisasse mais dela, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, para então correr para os braços de Stein, o homem que ela sempre teve _raiva_. E saberia que então estava tão obcecada por Medusa tanto quanto a outra estava por ele.

Eruka sempre _soube_. Eruka _sabia_.

Sempre soube que, para os olhos de Medusa, ela era um simples _brinquedo_, que só era utilizado quando ela _quisesse_. Eruka também sempre soube que, apesar de que Medusa não via – ou não _queria_ ver – que aquele homem também a tratava do mesmo jeito, como um simples _brinquedo_.

Eruka _sabia_ que no fim, quem sempre controlou aquela _brincadeira_ era ele. Porque _ele_ sempre _soube_ que ela e Medusa eram apenas _brinquedos_.

_Simples brinquedos._

* * *

Okaaaaay... tenho que parar de escrever no meio da madrugada u-u~ (?)

Feliz ano novo? xD

Muito obrigada a todos que estão mandando (ou não [?]) reviews! #-#~ fico muito, mas muito feliz ao saber que vocês estão gostando!

**Raayy **sugeriu os casais MedusaxEruka e SteinxMedusa :D e minha mente trabalhou de um modo que fez eu escrever ErukaxMedusaxStein .-.'

Nya, daqui a dois dias vai ser meu aniversário (ninguém quer saber ¬¬)... que tal reviews como presente? ':D #morre# /táparay

Até a próxima! ~/o/


	11. Encontro

**Disclaimer:** Não, Soul Eater e seus personagens não me pertencem, os boatos que correm por aí são falsos -Q**

* * *

**

**Encontro**

Ele não concordava em dizer que aquilo era um encontro. Nem de longe isso parecia um encontro para ele. Porque tudo que ele queria era uma resposta. Uma resposta para a única pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça.

_O que diabos era uma cabeçada do amor?_

Não sabia como havia conseguido falar com o outro, já que eles supostamente deveriam ser inimigos, mas ele aceitou. E ambos estavam ali, andando e muito quietos. Giriko realmente não sabia o que fazer. Nem coragem para fazer a pergunta ele tinha.

- Você parece estar nervoso. – Comentou Justin, fazendo Giriko quase pular.

- EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSO! – Mas seu rosto mostrava o contrário, o que fez Justin sorrir e, mesmo sem querer, aquilo acalmara o outro. – Eu... Só queria saber... Oque_diabos_éumacabeçadadoamor? Eporque_você_deuelaem_mim_?

Por mais rápido que Giriko havia falado, Justin entendera.

- Sinceramente? – Parou na frente do outro, com o semblante sério. – Isso... É segredo. – Giriko poderia não ter notado, mas Justin estava um pouco ruborizado. _Um pouco_, mas estava.

Justin ouviu Giriko resmungar algo parecido com "... E eu tinha reunido toda a minha coragem pra...".

- Não posso te _dizer_ o que eu fiz isso. – Timidamente ia chegando mais perto do outro. – Mas posso te mostrar.

Aproximou-se do outro, colando os lábios. No começo, Giriko ficou assustado, mas correspondeu o beijo. Um beijo tímido, mas com um significado que só os dois sabiam.

Havia finalmente ganhado sua resposta. E gostado. _Muito_.

* * *

Okay, DESCULPA TER DEMORADO PRA ATUALIZAR! ;0; mas minha imaginação me deixou na mão e foi ouvir as _óóóóóótimas_ histórias do Excalibur u.ú

Desculpa mesmo, pessoas. E espero que esse cap tenha ficado bom D:

Bem, **NostalgicFantasy** sugeriu esse casal :D

E eu quero agradecer a **Misha Ten** por ter me ajudado com esse cap *-----* muito obrigada, fofa! Duvido que esse cap fosse sair tão rápido se não fosse pela sua ajuda *-*

Agora tenho que botar minha imaginação pra trabalhar, porque só assim eu consigo escrever outro cap e.e' [desse e da fic _White Snow_, mas enfim -Q]

Reviews? ':D


	12. Insegurança

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater e seus personagens noa me pertencem D: ohshit (?)'

* * *

**Insegurança**

- Acho que eu não consigo fazer isso. – Sid constatou. – Acho que nem mesmo o homem que eu era poderia fazer isso.

Nygus o olhou, não sabendo o que achar daquela situação.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir.

- Não, tenho _certeza_ de que _não vou_.

- Confio em você. Eu sei que vai.

- Não vou, não.

- Vai sim. Eu te ajudo se quiser. – Propôs enquanto aproximava-se. – Talvez fique mais fácil se eu te ajudar.

- Não, eu sei que vai ficar ruim do mesmo jeito.

- E como você sabe?

- Não sei, mas eu sei. Esse é o homem que eu era. – Ouviu Nygus murmurar algo e então sair. – Ótimo, me deixe aqui! Mas você também não vai comer nada quando o bolo ficar pronto!

* * *

Aaanh... o que eu fiz? D:

Acho que é isso que você tem quando fica tempo demais ouvindo músicas da _Disney_... E querendo fazer algo parecido com comédia, que eu tenho certeza de que nem ficou engraçado /ousim Q

**Misha Ten** sugeriu o casal SidxNygus, mas eu fiquei sem idéias de fazer algo romântico e virou só comédia. Sim, eu trapaceei, foi mal D: mas foi por um bem maior u.u (??) -n

E acabou ficando pequeno e.e" Q Enfim pessoas, desculpem por demorar tanto pra atualizar D: é a falta de idéia mais a escola /comofas

Mas então... (?) Como sempre, estou aceitando sugestões de casais :D

Reviews? #-#


	13. Veneno

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater noa me pertençe. Pena. (?)**

* * *

**

**Veneno**

_Medusa_ era como uma cobra venenosa. _Arachne_ era igual uma aranha venenosa.

O veneno é algo poderoso, que pode matar aos poucos, ou na mesma hora que é aplicado. Veneno que machuca, _mata_.

E, lentamente, uma ia jogando seu veneno na outra. Não era proposital, mas jogavam. E aquilo doía. Para Medusa e para Arachne. A distância entre as duas também era um tipo de veneno, e elas odiavam aquilo, a _maldita_ distância. Estavam matando-as aos poucos, lenta e dolorosamente, e não agüentavam mais.

Quando se encontravam, sempre a noite, tinham a falsa impressão de que não havia veneno algum, que havia sido totalmente retirado, mas a verdade é que mais veneno era acrescentado.

Não estavam conseguindo agüentar. Estava ficando demais para ambas, e queriam parar.

Mas ele continuou, pois a frieza que tratavam uma a outra era o veneno que mais fazia efeito, apesar de não deixarem isso transparecer em suas faces. Eram fracas, mas queriam ser fortes, e fingiam ser fortes.

A frieza afastou-as. E o veneno aumentou. E a solidão apareceu. O amor passou a virar ódio, um ódio venenoso que as matavam por dentro lentamente.

_Tudo porque não queriam que ele fosse retirado_.

Porque elas _sabiam_.

* * *

E volta a chata que nunca consegue fazer a imaginação funcionar, oê (?) :D

Enfim, foi o **Matheus** que deu a sugestão do casal _Arachne x Medusa_, ae. Mas acho que esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, foi mal ;3;

Ééééé... peço desculpas por estar demorando pra atualizar, mas é a falta de tempo e a imaginação não ajuda, sério. Tipo, stou tendo provas semanais, toda terça e sexta D: aah, bons tempos quando ainda eram mensais e bimestrais... pfff UIASHDISAHI não '-' Q tá bom assim mesmo no meu novo colégio bonitão com quadra do tamanho da minha sala QQ mentira, é maior. A quadra, quero dizer. (?)' Enfim, vou _tentar_ (leia bem: _tentar_) não atrasar na atualização, tanto dessa fic quanto da White Snow, okay? Aliás, pras pessoas que leem White Snow, o próximo cap stá quase pronto, só preciso escrever mais.... Um bocado (leia-se: muito D:) mas vou tentar agilizar isso QQQ

Bem... é isso .-. 'té mais Q

Reviews? :'D #foge (?' -n#


	14. Opostos

Disclaimer: Soul Eater e seus personagens noa me pertencem D: shit e.e Q

* * *

**Opostos**

Kid nunca achou que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Pelo menos não poderia acontecer com _aquele cara_.

Porque Asura era totalmente _assimétrico_. E tudo para Kid deveria ser simétrico, _perfeito_. Tudo que Asura não era. Asura era imperfeito.

Mas sua imperfeição era algo que intrigava Kid, que incitava-o a aproximar-se do outro, querê-lo por perto, importar-se com ele.

_Aquilo_ era estranho. E tudo que Kid repetia em sua mente era que _Asura é assimétrico. Ele é assimétrico e não é algo que eu deva me importar. E ainda por cima somos_ completamente_ ospostos__. Nunca, _nunca_ vamos dar certo._

(Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que daria certo, _se_ tentassem.)

O problema é que seu coração dizia que eles deviam ficar juntos.

E Kid não sabia o que fazer. E Asura não sabia o que Kid pensava.

Porque o nome daquilo era _amor_. Algo que poderia não ser simétrico, nem perfeito.

Mas era tudo de que eles precisavam.

* * *

Atualização rápida, não? :D Tá certo que ficou meio pequena e talvez até meio boba e talz, mãns... Foi o que a imaginação deixou, obge u.u acho que o Excalibur está botando certas substâncias no chá deles pra que a minha imaginação fique bem... _estranha_, vamos dizer assim .-. /tenso

Mas sabe, antes eu demorava beeeem mais pra atualizar, noa é?, fikdik (?)'

O casal _Asura_ **x** _Kid_ foi sugerido por **Maiga Momochi** :D espero que você tenha gostado, já que você tanto pediu xD /nempediutantoassim Q

Bem, agora vol fazer o trabalho da escola, mas acho que daqui a pouco (leia-se: mais tarde bgs u.u) o próximo cap. de White Snow vai star por aqui no ffpontonet :D' (aah, nada como uma _merchan_ fresquisnha pro chá da tarde... QQ -n)

Tshal :B' até mais QQQ

Reviews? 8D (?)


	15. Definições

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertence. Ainda (6)' Q**

* * *

**

**Definições**

- OK, Black Star, acho que temos que definir certas coisas.

- Certo. Como por exemplo: O Grande Eu será o homem que derrotará Deus! Mwahaha!

- Ahem, definir _outras_ coisas.

- Hum... Continue falando.

- Primeiro: Somos caras. Caras maneiros.

- Obviamente.

- Segundo: Somos caras maneiros que se beijam.

- Bem... Sim.

- Terceiro: O cara mais maneiro fica por cima. Entendeu?

- Claro! Que bom que você finalmente entendeu que eu fico por cima! Achei que você fosse demorar pra entender isso, mas pelo visto eu me enganei. Ehe.

- Não, não, você _não está_ acompanhando o meu raciocínio... _Eu_ sou o cara mais maneiro.

- Então a terceira definição não vale.

- Vale sim, eu sou o mais maneiro e fico por cima.

- HAHA, prove então.

- _Com todo o prazer_.

E Black Star foi surpreendido por um beijo voraz de Soul. E deixou que ele ficasse por cima.

_Pelo menos dessa vez_.

* * *

QQQ

NOOOOFFA! o__o 30 reviews? muito obrigada pessoas! Stol emocionda *^*

Bem, quem deixou a 30ª review foi a **Misha Ten**, e apesar dela ter pedido Kid x Soul, eu fiz um Black Star x Soul *semata* (só percebi isso agora, rs'), e por isso o próximo capítulo vai ser Kid _x_ Soul.! :D

Acho que demorei demais pra atualizar, e peço desculpas por isso, sério. A escola stá ficando cada vez mais puxada e.e' apesar que eu tenho várias ideias, o tempo não deixa eu escrever ou até mesmo atualizar ;;

Ainda aceitando sugestões de casais, oi. '-'

Enfim, até mais! ~/o/

Reviews? xD


	16. Ciúmes

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater definitivamente não me pertence, então, pode esquecer todos aqueles boatos. QQ

* * *

**Ciúmes**

_Saia de perto dele, sua vaca._

Estreitou os olhos quando viu a garota aproximar-se _ainda mais_ de Black Star. O que ela queria? Só faltava ela sentar-se no colo dele!

_Saia, saia, saia, saia, SAIA!_

Trincou os dentes. Por que o estúpido não fazia nada? Ele simplesmente deixava que a vadia se aproximasse cada vez mais. Se ele estava fazendo aquilo para deixar Kid com ciúmes, parabéns, ele tinha conseguido. Ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes.

_Ela vai ver só._

Levantou-se, pegando seu copo – cheio de refrigerante – e andou na direção dos dois. Fingiu tropeçar e jogou todo o conteúdo que estava no copo na blusa – se é que ele podia chamar _aquela coisa minúscula_ de blusa – da garota. Ela soltou um gritinho irritante e saiu correndo.

- Ai, foi mal! – Disse, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso. _Mas se quiser mais alguma coisa, é só chamar._

Sentiu Black Star o observar, mas não ligou. Virou-se calmamente para olhar melhor o garoto de cabelo azul. Sorriu enviesado, mandando uma mensagem que ele sabia que Black Star havia entendido muito bem, e depois saiu.

_Você é só meu. Nem pense em ficar se esfregando com outras por aí. Ouviu bem?_

* * *

Bem, depois de muito tempo sem atualizar, aí está, mais um capítulo! 8D

Como eu prometi, Black Star x Kid. Qetal? Hum? Hum? /táparay .-.'

Enfim, surto de imaginação é foda, porque já escrevi mais dois caps desse, e já vou postar, rs. Q

Reviews?


	17. Juntinhos

**Disclaimer:** Não que eu ache necessário dizer isso nessa altura do campeonato (?), mas... Soul Eater não me pertence.

* * *

**Juntinhos**

Naquele dia, Blair acordara decidida.

Sentiu-se com sorte, e seu pensamento concretizou-se quando viu que Maka não estava em casa.

_Só espero que _ele_ esteja aqui._ Pensou, enquanto seguia em direção da cozinha. Sorriu maliciosamente.

Sim, essa era o dia de sorte dela.

- Soul-kun! Bom dia! – Disse, abraçando o garoto pelas costas. Segurou o riso ao notar que ele estremecera. – Onde está a Maka?

- Ela... Hum... Ela... Foi... Onda é que ela foi mesmo...? – Sentiu Blair apertar ainda mais o abraço, não que ele estivesse se importando com isso. – Mas... por que você quer saber?

- Nada não. – Afastou-se do outro, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. – Mas isso significa que estamos sozinhos, não é? – Viu o rosto de Soul corar. – _Sozinhos e juntinhos_.

Ao terminar a frase, levantou-se e beijou Soul, sorrindo ao ver que o outro retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

* * *

Hã... Q D:

Então, quem sugeriu esse casal foi **hita** :D Q E realmente, vse me disse uma coisa certa sobre outro casal... E eu já escrevi também xD

Tá no próximo capítulo.

Realmente, surtos de imaginação são uma dádiva. *-*

Reviews?


	18. Tédio

**Disclaimer:** O quê? Eu ainda não disse? Hum, estranho. Tá, aí vai: Soul Eater não me pertence, baby. Q

* * *

**Tédio**

Era apenas uma tarde comum.

Em outras palavras: tediosa.

Maka não parava de trocar os canais, enquanto Soul perguntava-se se havia algum jeito de parecer maneiro _e_ entediado ao mesmo tempo. Ao notar que não havia – ou talvez ele estivesse entediado demais para pensar –, ele simplesmente desistiu.

- Não tem nada de bom na TV! – Reclamou Maka, encostando as pernas no corpo, e a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Então desliga, oras. – Disse, olhando para o cabelo da garota.

_Bonitos, muito bonitos._ Pensou. Analisou a garota mais um pouco. Realmente, ela podia ser durona quando queria, mas ele sabia muito bem que ela também podia ser frágil. E não era só o cabelo dela que Soul achava bonito. Convenhamos, a garota era magnífica.

Subitamente uma ideia passou por sua cabeça.

- Ei, Maka?

- Sim?

- Você deve estar tão entediada quanto eu, certo? – Perguntou, aproximando-se lentamente, enquanto a garota retirava a cabeça de cima dos joelhos.

- Você pode apostar.

- Acho que tenho algo para que o tédio acabe. – E encurtou ainda mais a distância de ambos.

Maka tinha toda a certeza de que aquele beijo poderia ser tudo, _menos_ entediante.

* * *

Er... Três capítulos em um dia só! Vejam só que legal xD

Enfim, noa reparem se houver algum erro, eu acabei de escrever, tiops, todos, nesse instante (ou algo assim Q). .' Q

**hita** deu a sugestão do casal Soul x Maka, que só agora eu fui ver que noa tinha escrito xD (apesar de já ter uns 15 caps escritos UHAUHDUSHAU Q)

Enfim, sugestões são bem-vindas! rs.

... Reviews também. *chatamilbejos*


	19. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater não me pertençe, fikdik.

* * *

**Chocolate**

Um presente. Talvez ela gostasse de doces? Bombons? É, pode ser.

Estava muito nervoso, mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que saiam juntos, mas ele queria que tudo fosse _simetricamente_ perfeito. E lá estava ela. Linda como sempre, parecia até que ela _brilhava_ a luz daquele poste. Aproximou-se, demorando todo o tempo do mundo para observá-la.

- Você está linda. _Simetricamente_ linda. – Beijou sua bochecha, entregando então a caixa de bombons. – Eu te amo Maka.

Ela envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço e sorriu, acabando com o espaço entre seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo Kid. – Abriu a caixa, colocando um bombom em sua boca e outro na boca de Kid.

Chocolate nunca fora tão bom.

* * *

... *morre* x')

É, eu sei que eu demorei muito, rs.' MIL DESCULPAS! ;-;'

Bem, aí está, Kitty e Erika, e desculpe ter me esquecido D:

Até a próxima!

... reviews? ':)


End file.
